Where have you been all this time?
by KellyTaiWallyArtemis
Summary: I hate summaries. Basically Wally is back. Period.


Artemis pov.

"Wait, where's Wally?" I whispered.

Flash stepped up to me solemnly. "Artemis, he wanted me to tell you,"

"No, No," I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"He loved you…" My worst fear had come true.

Wally was dead. Gone. He doesn't exist anymore. We don't even have a body to bury. Tears started streaming down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't help it. Wally was my anchor, he made me happy, and I made him more mature. He was there when I needed him, he cheered me up, cracked bad jokes, and even though sometimes I want to push him off a cliff, he always, always makes up for it. M'gann was now by my side, trying to comfort me. But I couldn't stop. Now I can't see him when I wake up by my side grinning, couldn't hear him saying, "Morning, babe, how you feeling?", with a smirk on his face, couldn't feel his warmth...I needed him desperately, and he's gone without a word...god...what have I done…

Jamie interrupted. "Umm...not meaning to break the silence, but I have something to admit. 16 seconds, before Wally passed, my, ahem, scarab told me he was gonna cease. I was like 'Cease? Cease what?' When Flash told us, he, umm passed, it hit me. He wasn't deceased. He's only ceased. Don't get me wrong, the scarab never lies. I used to think he was pulling my leg. But countless times, he proved me wrong. So, Artemis, and, umm, all of you, I guess there's still hope?" He smiled sheepishly.

I saw red. "How could you still smile?! He's gone, Reyes! Gone, okay?!" I still had tears streaking down my face while Dick and Zatanna pull me back. We boarded the bioship after that. Dick told me he would go to talk to Jamie back at the watchtower. I couldn't believe Jamie...how could he? But something sparked in me. What if he was telling me the truth?

During dinner, three spoke. Dick, Jamie and Barry.

"I, sorry Artemis, I didn't mean to smile, I umm, hope that could've, well, cheer you a bit up, I guess? Just...sorry…" He sat down miserably.

I nodded, staring at my dinner.

Barry, stood up, walked towards me. "Artemis, Jamie might be correct,"

I bolted up, stared at Barry right in the eye. I raised him one of my death glare eyebrow.

He gulped. "Artemis, it's true…"

Dick interrupted. "Flash, it's not a 'might be correct.' You are correct. I detected some atoms that came from Wally's body at the North Pole…"

Richard? Richard would never lie, I couldn't help but break down again.

"Barry, please…" I pleaded him and stared at him.

"Artemis, of course! We've got relationships. I'm your mentor's partner, you're my nephew's girlfriend...I promise you, I'll do anything to save him. I'm a man of my word." He whispered.

Almost in unison, everyone said, "I'm in."

I could only mumble a little, "Thank you…".

What else could I say? But hope sparked inside me? Wally might be actually alive? But of course, I trusted them. They were my teammates…there's no way I couldn't trust them. Unless they're a traitor, which is not possible.

For the past week, me and Dick has been researching on Wally's disappearance. We finally got something. Wally ran beyond his speed, so his atoms and his molecules were separated into the speed force. So technically he's still alive…I was overjoyed at this news. Barry and Bart decided to go back to North Pole tomorrow along with the other speedsters to activate the chrysalis and enter the speed force. I was worried about the speedsters saving Wally but relieved at the same time. I couldn't sleep now. My emotions are all mixed up. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes once again.

*Tomorrow*

I was ready in my Tigress uniform and ready to leave. Jamie was ready in his jumpsuit, Nightwing, ready as usual. The speedsters, were in their suit, fidgeting.

"Let's go," I said monotony.

When we were there, I saw the chrysalis machine. Without another word, the speedsters left…in a flash. This time it was easier to activate the machine because the speed was a lot more than last time. While watching, I was just praying, all of them would be safe, carrying Wally back…what could go wrong? Almost immediately, I pushed that thought away. Last time, everything went wrong…please…I walked back to the bioship to clear my head. After an hour or so, they still haven't came back. That moment, I lost all hope. I took a helicopter and flew back to Gotham. Just when I went back to my mom, my phone rang. Grayson! I told myself to not get my hopes up to high and answered the phone.

"Hello, Dick? What is—"

"Artemis, report to the Mount Justice infirmary.", and with that, he hung up.

"Recognised, Artemis, B07." The scanner spoke. Dick is in front of me, mask off.

"Dick, why is your mask off?" Dick _never_ takes off his mask in front of the team.

"I'll explain later. Follow me. Wally is unconscious. He's got a few bruises and some cuts. He's lost something very important in his suit." With that, he walked towards the infirmary.

As soon as I heard Wally's name, I fell to the ground.

"Artemis! Come on, he needs you!" Dick rushed to my aid. I stood up, for the second time, with tears streaming down my face. All I could do was follow Dick towards the infirmary.

That's when I saw the love of my life. Lying on a sick bed, mask off, suit on. I choked out a sob when I saw the cuts and bruises everywhere. I couldn't bear to see him like this. "Where's Barry?" I whispered.

Dick replied curtly, "He's at the kitchen…"

I rushed towards the kitchen and hugged Barry. "Thank You…", but my voice was muffled by my sobs.

"Artemis, it's ok…you know, when we were at the speed force, the first thing he asked me was, 'Where's Artemis?', _then_ he asked 'Where am _I_?', Artemis, go, he needs you…" I looked up at Barry, nodded meekly and left.

I cringed as I stepped into the infirmary.

"Wally," I mumbled. Then I couldn't help myself but blurt everything out.

"I remember everything, Wallace, everything. I remember our first date, how awkward it was, when we had nothing to talk about, then you took me for dessert, and cracked up some terrible jokes. And you even secretly paid the bill, and I was angry. But I laughed anyways. That's when you finally gathered up your guts to take my hand and send me back home. I remember our second date, on Valentines Day, where you took me to a Pentatonix concert, and you told me how sorry you were for treating me badly. I still remember, you kissed me for the second time…that's when I knew you truly loved me. I thought the new year's kiss was just a tradition Robin dared you to do, turns out, I was wrong, you really did love me…our last kiss, at Paris, and you promised we'd go there together, again, to the Eiffel tower, when there wasn't gonna be world to save…Wally…please…wake up…do you still remember? We etched our names under a tree at Starling , promising to love each other, for eternity…Wally…you said you don't break promises…ple—

"You're right babe, I don't break promises…"

His voice. Crooked, weak, but no matter how silent, I will still hear it…

"Wally!" I bolted upright, and hugged him hard, I had tears rolling down my face down his back.

"Hey, beautiful, it's okay, I'm up and good, but I need to sleep…" With that, he kissed me on the forehead, and smiled at me.

"And one more thing. Could you help me remove these devices and everything? I'm fine, really. And I wanna go back to my own bed…and if you're tired, your'e welcome to join me anytime."

I helped him and helped him up to his room.

"You wanna?" He patted a space beside his bed. I lied down, and he pulled me into a hug. I cried on his chest, and he comforted me with our memories…

Finally, I felt his warmth again, his presence, his smell. I could see him, hear him, and kiss him. We're back again, together…

*Dinner*

Wally pov.

I'm back with my babe…finally. But my ring, it's gone…

"Wally? You ok?" Artemis was sitting beside me now, her eyes all red and puffy.

"I'm good," I fake smiled at her. I pulled her into a hug again.

Dick interrupted. "Sorry Artemis, but can I borrow Wally for a second?" She nodded, and left.

"Bro, I got your back. Everyone from the team contributed to buy you a new ring for Artemis." He grinned.

I pulled him into a hug. "You're the best bro I could ever have!" I beamed. "Where is it?"

He took a Yellow and Green velvet box from his pocket and opened it up.

I took a look at the ring. It was engraved with 4 words. Your idiot, my spitfire. "That's fantastic! Richard, you're the best!"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Woah there, chill, thank the team, pal!" With that, I told him to get everyone to squeeze into the bioship and get to Paris as fast as possible.

For the next half an hour, I told Artemis the team were getting some time outside, and carried her away from the Watchtower and teleported to Gotham.

"Wait right here." I instructed her outside her home.

She gave me one of her death glares. I smiled sheepishly.

Guess What?! Paula gave me her blessings for the proposal!

"What took you so long, Wally?" Nothing, babe. Now we're off to, you'll see.

That's when I carried her to Paris.

"Wally," she murmured.

"Babe," I got down on one knee. This was gonna be the biggest moment of my life.

"We've been together for five years…you've been with me for my ups and downs, you made me more mature, and you'd never get away with _anything_. So," I lingered as I pulled out the velvet box and opened it. "Whady'a say, beautiful? Artemis Lian Crock, will you marry me?"

Artemis pov.

Wally's proposing?! I must be hallucinating. But I couldn't be.

I had tears rolling down my cheeks, but this time, they were tears of joy. "Wally, yes, of course, yes!" He stood up, slipped the ring onto my finger and lifted me up…

Wally pov.

"Yes! She said YES!" I hollered. Passerby's looked at us and gave a cheer. M'gann removed her invisibility trick and shouted "Woo-Hoo!"

The whole team, was now cheering, and I was the happiest man alive. I kissed her and whispered, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to my life…and I couldn't imagine life without you…"

"Same here…" was all I heard.

*idk, night?*

I finally felt complete with her, always beside me, there for me, when I need her. I only could thank Kent for this.

"My spitfire…thanks so much, Kent…" I sighed and rolled over to sleep with Artemis.

Artemis suddenly jolted up throughout the night.

"Babe! Babe! What happened?" Then I figured out I was shouting.

"Sorry for shouting, umm, nightmare?" I hugged her.

She sobbed into my chest for the second time today. "You died, again, but Cameron, he and Lawrence, _they_ were the ones that…killed, you…Wally, I'm sorry…"

What was she sorry for?

"What're you sorry for, Artemis, I did what I had to save the world, even at the cost of my life, it's still our, I guess part-time job? But, I'm back, and you know that…beautiful, let's go watch a movie, shall we?"

Artemis grinned and bolted out of bed. "Race ya!"

"Sure!" I smirked and carried to the living room.

"Wallace! Which part of 'race ya!' do you _not_ get?" She pouted in my arms after I stopped.

I didn't reply her and got out a movie. "Here's the summary, umm, never mind, it's just the one about the ninja boyfriend thing…" I smile sheepishly.

She got up from the sofa and stared at me. "You actually found the movie?"

"With the detective's work," I said nonchalantly.

"Right, let's get on with the movie…" And our night just ended up us sleeping on the sofa because I was too lazy to get us back to the room.

We were woken up by a flash.

"Ugh, what do you _want_ , Rob?"

"Just like the old times, bro!" He held up his camera and smirked.

"Post it on insta, tag me and Artemis…I don't really care anymore, _Grayson_." I looked around and hissed at him, with sarcasm dripping from every word.

I just put my arms around Artemis and snored away once again…

End


End file.
